Helping Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Far From Home, Peter's life has changed forever. He needs help and the remaining Avengers will indeed give it to him. Extreme spoilers for Far From Home.
1. Chapter 1

**EXTREME SPOILERS FOR FAR FROM HOME! NO TURNING BACK NOW! Plus there will be criticism of Tony Stark; not enough to be bashing but let's not try to pretend he was perfect. Full disclosure in that I am Team Cap but likes Tony alright but does read Tony bashing fics which this won't be.**

**I loved Far From Home. Knew what would happen beforehand but in some cases I don't mind spoilers. I was planning on writing this story even before I saw the movie. I greatly enjoyed it and despite liking other MCU Peter shippings (Liz and Shuri) I liked Spideychelle a little more than I did before. Not enough that I think I will go to fanfics of it.**

**Another great showing of my new favourite incarnation of my favourite superhero. I want to get this off my chest as while I can see the criticism and expressed this on Tumblr; but I kind of scratch my head of the idea that MCU Peter is jsut a whitewashed Miles. Okay he goes to a gifted school and Ned is basically Ganke (acknowledged by the Comixology original miniseries Spidey: School's out which had a version of Ned who was just called Ganke not even trying to pretend they were not basically the same character). However I think the similarities kind of end there no offense to Miles (loved him in Into the Spider-Verse). Peter in the MCU is an excited fanboy while Miles was reluctant to be a superhero in the comics I read of him (it was Ganke who was the fanboy out of the both of them) and while gifted is not the scientifically inclined like Peter was. Also people say that the similarities include Fury mentoring Peter like he did Miles... Fury in the Ultimate Comics mentored Peter first. He took Miles under his wing for guilt over Peter dying. In fact Jon Watts wanted Fury to be the mentor but the executives wanted Tony.**

**Also great to see JK Simmons as Jameson again even if this fic won't be kind to him.**

It was a week after Spider-Man's identity had been outed by the Daily Bugle internet news media thanks to altered fabricated manipulated footage by the trickster Quentin Beck who decided he wanted to spite Peter with one last trick. He was sure his life would never be the same again. Plus he was sure no one would ever trust Spider-Man after this again specially with Beck dead and unable to admit he fabricated everything.

He was right about the first thing at least.

Peter and Aunt May had avoided the news after this and stayed out of the public eye. They were ignoring calls and texts. They only answered the landlord when he wanted the rent as well as an autograph as his daughter was actually a fan. They obliged but Peter batted an eye since h doubted he had any fans left. They refused requests for words as they wondered just how to deal with this all.

Peter was sure while he would end up in a prison cell at the Raft probably while Beck gets heralded as a hero who died heroically saving this Earth when he couldn't save his own.

Happy Hogan came over and told them that they have to watch WHIH news and to stop ghosting him. They were confused but went and turned on the TV while switching it to WHIH News:

_Christine Everheart and political correspondent Will Adams showed the video clip from the Bugle as well as footage from J. Jonah Jameson. Then Christine Everheart said "however we have select individuals who want to say a few words and they are some of the remaining members of the Avengers which Spider-Man had been a member of!"_

_Then entered were the new Captain America Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Colonel James Rhodes and Bruce Banner the Hulk who were wearing jackets all zipped up and Bruce's was oversized. Bruce was also nursing a huge cast. Will and Christine talked about how it was an honour to have them. There were also a video feed from Clint Barton from his family farm and he was wearing the same jacket._

_Bruce when asked talked about how his arm was still healing from having to snap everyone back but he was fixing it slowly with dipping it in toxic waste and other treatments._

"_Let me say this to you personally Scott; years ago (longer than it feels like) I interviewed you while you were in prison and what was said..." Christine told him apologetically but Scott laughed it off saying it was water under the bridge. "You have something to say about the events in London?" Christine asked and they nodded._

"_Yes, we speak for all the other Avengers who we had been in contact with; just about everyone from when we avenged everyone by kicking Thanos's ass and after Tony Stark's funeral. We say this to Quentin Beck wherever he is in the afterlife and we sincerely hope with all our hearts he gets this message..."_

_Then they looked super serious and stood up while shouting simultaneously:_

"_**ROT IN HELL YOU SANCTOMONIOUS PIECE OF...**__"_

_The last word was not heard from teh shocked glances of the audience; then they all took off their jackets showing they were all wearing Spider-Man shirts._

Peter and Aunt May had their mouths wide open as they listened to their words:

"_Look Quentin Beck up, he shares the name of an ex-Stark employee who invented the BARF technology which creates a holographic environment. That should have set off anyone's alarm bells if anyone at the Bugle bothered to do any research beforehand." Bruce told Christine and Will._

"_I saw the news story live and we all saw what I saw; the illusion faded. Did none of the Bugle staff or their followers notice that and yet Beck still claimed he banished the so called Elementals. Parker is a great kid who I wished my first meeting was not him fighting me but still a great kid and a true hero. Beck is a fraud and he is only a true hero in the same vain that Milli Vanilli were true singers." Scott had said._

"_I can't believe anyone took Beck seriously; rewatch the clip where Parker supposedly ordered kill protocols; it's obvious it was completely out of context and the glitch in the words. The Bugle and their followers are idiots; Scott wasn't fooled and he is the biggest idiot I know!" Hope had said and Scott sent her a look in his direction._

"_I swear if Beck wasn't dead or if he is just faking it; I would be tempted to come out of retirement, find him and decapitate him!" Clint had said shaking his head._

"_The Kid, I was never a fan of Tony bringing him into this especially when I suspected how young he really was. But he proved himself to be a hero; a heroic kid who I think the people can look up to and Beck decided to not only try and kill him but decided to frame him from beyond the grave. I am genuinely disgusted with the man." James Rhodes said seriously._

"_How dare Jameson call this fraudster Beck a hero. I have met real heroes from my time serving in the military, in support groups and during my time as an Avenger. They were all great heroes; brave men and women who I am proud to have known. Even the least heroic out of all of them is a billion times the hero than Beck could ever hope to be!" Sam had said and he was shaking his head._

Peter and Aunt May were speechless and Happy smiled and told them "if you decided to look up the internet in the past week; you might have seen more of this." They looked and were stunned at the look of the trending reactions of the Daily Bugle report.

While there were plenty of support for the Bugle and their versions of events; they were completely overshadowed by the reactions of people who were siding with Spider-Man. It seemed even directly after the news broke out there were scepticism of it, especially it coming from the mouth of J. Jonah Jameson.

They had not expected this.

"Also not only have we been planning this but we got into contact with Banner's cousin who's a lawyer. Don't worry about legal fees; Pepper is paying." Happy said and then entered the room was a tall beautiful woman in a purple business suit. Jennifer Walters was telling them that Jameson was calling Peter to be arrested for the terrorism during London and the murder of Quentin Beck.

They were not happy but then Jennifer smiled and told them "and we will be counter suing the Bugle and Jameson for slander of an underaged teenager."


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin Beck had met up with his crew after their big plan for London had failed; it still had enough tech to convince Parker that he was dead even with EDITH. He met up with the others and they still had a contingency to turn this failure into a massive success.

They had manipulated and edited the footage and then had it sent to the Daily Bugle; the internet news network was already known for their shocking news stories and would take supposed evidence at face value. They were known for conspiracy theories such as the idea that Captain America had been a high ranking undercover agent of HYDRA since childhood or that Thor was actually a drunken Norwegian insane guy outfitted with Stark Tech. They knew the Bugle would run the footage no questions asked.

They were proud of themselves and when Jameson's footage was all over the news and were quite happy with the instant reactions and the comments on the websites.

They celebrated with a party and William Riva was the one who gave the toast to "Quentin Beck; the greatest superhero of all time!"

They didn't pay attention to the news or social media after that; after permanently destroying Parker's reputation and revealing his identity to the world they planned their next show.

They still had drones and tech to pull off more theatrics and though they didn't have EDITH's servers anymore; they still had the resources to pull off more convincing shows.

They set it up for San Francisco to be the site of Mysterio's shocking return from the dead'', a month after what happened in London. Guterman was sent to be a bystander there to witness his triumphant return.

Guterman walked through the streets and noticed a toy store and in the window were several Spider-Man toys along with the toys of the Avengers. He found it weird but shrugged it off; still why would they be bold enough to still keep stock of merchandise of a known murderer? Especially in their shop window.

He then found people wearing Spider-Man shirts but didn't think too much of it either; they probably were ignorant of the news. However he passed a play park where a man was playing with his son. The boy was wearing a Spider-Man mask and the dad was wearing a purple cape and a huge fishbowl on his head.

"Not so fast Spider-Man! You won't stop my evil plan of destroying London with my elemental monsters! But if you do; my only backup will be trying to frame with an obviously fake video!" the dad said in an over the top voice laughing with his son.

Guterman's face fell; something was seriously wrong...

He then quickly checked his phone and saw a news report relating to a statue that Jameson had quickly commissioned and put in front of his website's headquarters. It was a memorial statue to the interdimensional warrior who saved them all he put up relief.

The relief didn't last long.

The news report stated that it was vandalised and spray painted on several times with several arrests made. There were trending photos of people getting their picture taken with the statue while wearing Spider-Man shirts and giving the statues middle fingers.

Looks like their plan didn't quite live up to expectation; he then panicked when he looked up and noticed the cloud of smoke obviously the illusion for Mysterio's return.

Panicked; he then began calling the crew hoping it was not too late to cancel.

* * *

Quentin Beck was happy that he had managed to succeed in getting Parker revealed and framed for his murder. No one will ever trust him again and he would have to take care of his friends later as well as Fury but that was a worry for another day.

He was ready with his special effects suit with his quick change suit; the cape was all ironed out and his armor all polished. He had to look his best for his triumphant return.

They would need to really plan for his next saving the world adventures but he knew they could pull them off. It would be really big if they got him to stop a threat that blew up the White House.

He knew Guterman's imagination would pull through just like there. He would just explain that in the afterlife Cthon; the god of his Earth that he knew that Beck needed to go back to Earth. He knew that Beck was needed to protect the Earth since as the one who finally defeated the Elementals; the Earth needed him as their Champion. He would continue until he was finally ready to be reunited with his family in the afterlife.

A bit corny but something for the media to fall in love with. The fake illusion appeared and people saw the illusion of him flying down with his green magic and his helmet. He was in position quickly changed into his suit as the illusion then covered the entire area when he landed.

He stepped out of the fog as it faded he greeted the gathered citizens with his arms wide open and a big smile on his face. The citizens looked at him oddly and didn't seem all too thrilled.

They were still probably comprehending it.

However a boy came up to him and Beck kneeled down to him, "yes it's true young one as hard as it is to believe; I am the almighty Mysterio..." Beck then yelled as he was unceremoniously kicked in the testicles by the child as hard as he could.

Then inspired by the kid they all surrounded him and began yelling; some dropping garbage and food onto him. Soon the mob was dispelled by the police and one of the officers asked "so are you the real Quentin Beck?" He gave a nod but then felt his wrists dragged to the back of him as handcuffs was forcefully put onto him.

"We have the big honour of being the officers who arrested the glory hound that tried to frame the youngest Avengers for his crimes." The officer told him as he was then read his rights.

Back at their headquarters Beck's crew were speechless and knew things would only get worse for them going forward...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to the memory of the late Disney Channel star Cameron Boyce, 1999-2019. A tragic shame when they die so young. I remember watching Jessie when I was younger.**

It had been a month since what happened in London and Peter was actually feeling very optimistic about fixing his reputation; even if he still had to work on how to go about his life now that the whole world knows that he was Spider-Man.

However the public support from the remaining Avengers had been a big help; Happy told him that after the Bugle done their damage he contacted Pepper and they together contacted the other Avengers. They were quite willing to work together to bring to life a conspiracy to frame their youngest Avenger.

It made him feel better than being the next Iron Man ever could. However nothing could compare to the show of support from the online videos of his classmates and staff:

Ned had said "_I knew Peter was Spider-Man for years and he would do anything like Jameson claimed he had done. Beck tried to have us all killed before I knew that the Elementals were fake!_"

Michelle had decided to give the middle finger to a photo of Beck and a thumbs up to a photo of him. That warmed his heart and made him laugh as well.

Mr Harrington had said "_It explains a lot as he is usually absent and now I know he was risking his life being a hero. He is no murderer._"

Flash Thompson had surprised him: "_I look up to Spider-man as a hero to respect and I never liked Mysterio anyway... I was never kind to Peter making rude nicknames and insulting him when he claimed he was interning for Tony Stark... Peter I am sorry about everything... the Avengers were right, Mysterio can go to hell..._"

Brad Davis was of course not kind "_He is always going off and I found him with a mistress in a bathroom when we were in Europe and he almost got us killed several times; he stole the girl I was after. I can believe he set this up._"

Betty Brant had said "_he was sort of weird but he is no killer..._"

However there were one from his old crush Liz Toomes who looked like as he remembered her; probably blipped as well. "_He always was going off somewhere and was not around when Spider-Man was, wish I figured it out myself due to how obvious it was in hindsight. Plus he stood me up during Homecoming to fight my dad who was committing crimes while in an armored vulture suit. Had to move afterwards and it pained me to think about what dad was doing for years but I know h had to be stopped. I don't think Peter killed anyone; we are supposed to trust some Thor wannabe who only showed up to fight these supposed monsters?_" Liz had asked and Peter was crying tears of joy.

Jennifer had told him and Aunt May that they had nothing to worry about; there were little evidence against him and plenty for him. The biggest evidence against him were the strikes for Brad but the recordings from EDITH will show it was an accident and Tony had not trained him for the glasses at all.

The glasses in fact with their recordings and data showing who ordered what will easily prove Beck was behind it all. He allowed them to be submitted into evidence and was pretty happy with the knowledge he will probably never see them again.

Of course this would lead to hearings about how long and how Tony mentored him and why he gave them such dangerous technology but that was a can of words for another day.

There were also the recordings from his suit lenses. Jennifer and Aunt may told him in the case against Jameson they would of course be seeking damages for the slander but will be lessing the charges they are pressing in a settlement if Jameson agrees to a public apology.

* * *

"A public apology? Never! I am fighting back this stupid nonsensical countersuit with all my might! I will not rest until Parker is locked in the Raft for the rest of his life for the menace he is and the murder of our greatest champion!" J. Jonah Jameson had shouted to his legal team throwing them out of the office.

They were pretty cutthroat and confident but in this face with so many high profile character witnesses as the Avengers and huge amounts of evidence against him; they were pleading with him to agree to the settlement as they didn't think the case was winnable.

Jameson of course was someone who fought battles to the very end; his stubbornness was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness.

He couldn't believe the nerve of them all; he exposed Parker as the attention seeking murdering menace he was and they were claiming his footage was faked. Plus the supposed heroes in the Avengers actually slandered the name of the great Quentin Beck.

They were wild cards anyway and messed things up so much that the Accords were necessary. They failed and did nothing during the 5 years of half of the planet missing and they were supposed to beleive they were the ones to bring them back?

Still while most of the sheep bought into the tripe that these wannabe heroes were giving; he still had his loyal fans that were fighting back against the unfounded besmirching of the great name of the greatest warrior that Earth would ever have.

There were those like the anti superhuman Watchdogs who were on his side as well as other protestors who were demanding that Parker be sent to the chair.

It was his duty to fight for not only him; his truth dedicated website but for the good name of Mysterio whose heroic sacrifice to save the Earth that was not even his; was now spat upon by the clowns that people claim were the real Superheroes. The one whose statue in front of his building was readily being vandalised and the subject of stupid trending mockeries of the great hero.

He will not back down; he then went on his computer to see about more news that was sent to him. However there were an alert of a news story coming from San Francisco:

"**QUENTIN BECK ALIVE! ARRESTED BY SAN FRANCISCO POLICE!**"

**Since Leonard Church814 told me that I didn't make it clear I decided to explain more how this came about.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer Walters was talking to someone on the telephone about the case with Peter in court. She had been contacted by a lawyer representing an inmate who insisted on being a character witness for Peter. She tried to argue they had all the witnesses and evidence they needed but the inmate's family lawyer said that his client insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer.

She sighed after finally agreeing, wondering how Peter would take this.

* * *

If Peter still had any doubts that he would be coming out of this predicament proven innocent; they were now truly dead. Before he had a successful lawyer on his side; the Avengers on his side and evidence proving he was not responsible but now it was pretty much a no brainer since not only Beck survived but he got arrested after he jsut had to do his public return.

He was sure Beck was dead and he had EDITH made sure the illusions were done but he had access to EDITH before so who knows what he did to fake his dead. Beck was transferred from the San Francisco police to the UN custody.

His illusions caused damage and almost killed civilians in different parts of the world so his charges would be pretty much war crimes.

Of course he had to watch all the news reports talking about his statements from prison about his charges and its connection to the case which was dealing with both his innocence and the counter suit against the Daily Bugle. It was almost comical to watch before Beck actually was sticking to his made up backstory of being an interdimensional warrior.

He refused to stray from saying he had finished sending the Elementals back to their dimension when Peter had attacked him with his drones; how he was trying to stop anyone else from being the next Iron Man (not that Peter cared about being the next Iron Man anymore). He then span a tale about how his Earth's god sent him back to earth because he was needed to be their new greatest champion.

That pretty much turned supporters against Spider-Man in this case to Peter's side; being embarrassed they actually bought the story after hearing THAT!

Of course steadfast Jameson eat it up, ignoring advice from his legal team to stay quiet about anything about the Spider-Man, Peter Parker or Mysterio while in public or on the site for the time being:

"Quentin Beck; this man put his life on the line to save an Earth that was not even his. He was betrayed by an attention seeking juvenile delinquent! This interdimensional warrior was brought back to protect us all again and yet this brave hero sits rotting in a holding cell while the one who brutally murdered him and slandered his good name walks free! Folks, where is the justice?"

Then the proceedings started: Peter testified about how he got his powers and made his suit and operated as Spider-Man for 6 months. Then he was recruited by Tony Stark and taken to Germany to try and apprehend Captain America without even hearing of the Sokovia Accords or any details about what had happened.

He then admitted his mistakes afterwards in trying to catch Adrian Toomes alone and it led to the ferry incident. While people were critical, most could understand that he was operating with little information from his supposed mentor and not even assuring him that he was getting the proper authorities involved.

Plus they were highly outraged to learn that Tony had taken Peter under false pretences to Germany (which they were considering pretty much kidnapping) and then after that; did not bother to do much actual mentoring to the young Superhero he was mentoring.

He then testified about the events that led up to what happened in London. After some cross examination he was excused.

The EDITH glasses and its records and files were admitted into evidence; Peter knew he would never hold them again. After the case it will probably be erased and dismantled and for the best.

The court and government considered it arrogant and irresponsible for Tony Stark to have created a dangerous defence system with access to drones and hacking; with the intention of handing it over to a 16 year old with little instructions. Plus they were not amused by the acronym.

Peter was excused and then Happy Hogan testified sheepish to admit that he was Peter's official liaison which was a job he treated as a nuisance. He maintained that Peter was a brave good kid who actually saved his job. Then there was Aunt May who testified that she didn't know about Peter being Spider-Man at first and was critical of superpowered beings and their incidents being nearby.

She didn't know what to think when she learned by accident but accepted it; saying she didn't know what to do as she doubted she could prevent him from doing what he thought was right. The court was critical of her allowing Peter to be Spider-Man but understood it was a difficult situation with little precedent.

Jameson objected and asked her what it was like having raised an attention seeking menace but was made to sit down.

Then the other Avengers did their testimony; the ones who were at what happened in Germany testified that Peter seemed like a nice enthusiastic kid. They were not aware of how young he actually was but suspected something form how he talked. Then they would talk about having spoken to him during the funeral for Tony Stark and he seemed like a great kid.

Bruce Banner and Hope Van Dyne had said as much since they were not at the battle of Germany. Several times Jameson was admonished and warned when he was asking how they could call themselves heroes by siding with the menace. He was now dangerously close to being held in contempt.

King T'Challa had testified not only to defend Peter but as it turned out there were Wakandan relief workers put at risk at the Elemental attacks plus in London during the events. He finished his testimony (which had most at his every word) with a speech how it sickens him how a cowardly selfish charlatan could try to pin his crimes and publicly reveal the brave warrior who stopped him.

Jameson was forcibly stopped by his legal team from saying anything as him publicly ranting against the king of a Sovereign nation (the most technologically advanced in the country) in open court would spell doom for his career and reputation.

Then Steve Rogers all elderly entered the court and people were in awestruck as the first Avenger was still a powerful sight at his now aged state. He stated how he wasn't actually dead but retired; that he spent time in multiple timelines before coming back here for retirement. It sounded pretty ludicrous but no one dared speak against it and it was admitted.

He talked about his encounter in Germany and he could see that Peter had heart and reminded him a whole lot of himself when he was younger and Peter was ready to faint. He talked about how he trusts Peter and that it was an honour to fight beside him against Thanos.

His legal team could not stop Jameson's ranting: "what would you know about being a hero Rogers? You go about in the US colors and decided you were too good to listen to the countries when they wanted you and the Avengers to actually be held accountable for your actions! You decided the Accords were too good for you and apparently so was this timeline if we beleive what you say! I bet your HYDRA minders cooked up this story of you going to timelines and put on your makeup!"

That was the last straw and he was sent out of the courtroom while being held in contempt. Then came the testimonies of most of his classmates and former classmates from before the Snap and they said a lot of what they had already said online. Flash himself surprised Peter by being in tears when explaining he was ashamed of how he treated poor Peter Parker know that he knew he was the selfless hero he looked up to and put his life on the line to protect his life, his neighbourhood and classmates.

Then came the last character witness and Peter was told of who it will be beforehand. "I would like to call our last character witness to the stand." Jennifer said before clearing her breath, she then told the court "we would like to call to the stand... Adrian Toomes."

**I updated the first two chapters to fix details i got wrong.**

**The talk of EDITH not belonging in anyone's hands was inspired by this Anti Tony blog (again I don't totally hate him but hate the amounts of people who praise him while hating on Team Cap, I respect people's opinion but I will not lie when I say Cap and Peter are my fave MCU heroes and that Tony is a very flawed arrogant individual) on Tumblr. I know Jameson is a massive Cap fanboy in the comics but he was not when he appeared on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. This Jameson is based on the worst qualities of him which looks like what we will get when we see him next in the MCU.**


	5. Chapter 5

Escorted by prison guards Adrian Toomes entered looking older than he did when Peter last saw him. Toomes gave a look at Peter's direction as he took the witness stand and did the same for Liz who had testified earlier. Toomes was called in and his testimonial began when asked his name and his history with Spider-Man.

Toomes had explained that he had turned his salvaging company Bestman Salvage into a criminal enterprise creating high-tech weapons and dealing them to minor criminals who would not make too much noise. They were using fashioning them and their own gear after a piece of the destroyed Chitauri Ship they had kept after the Battle of New York when their operations were taken over by Damage Control. They were also using stolen alien and villains tech they took from Damage Control.

One of his men was being careless showing off the technology he was offering to a potential client and it was noticed by Spider-Man who took it upon himself to go after their operations. He talked briefly about the Ferry incident, about how Peter saved his daughter's life in Washington and then Jennifer asked him about the last time they had fought.

Toomes explained how Peter was Liz's date to the homecoming dance and they were introduced to eachother when Peter came to their house; when he was chauffeuring them he listened to Liz talk about how many unexplained absences Peter has made. The more Liz talked and the fact that he had recognised Peter's voice made him realise in an instant that Peter was actually Spider-Man.

Liz shook her head and wanted to rant to herself that she should have put all the clues together herself just as her dad did. She was shocked and so did most of the audience when Toomes explained after Liz exited their car Toomes threatened Peter with a gun and to come after his family if he continued to meddle in his operations. Even Toomes did not look too happy with himself when explaining it.

Toomes talked about how Peter came after him anyway in his lair just before he would be pulling off the big heist of the Stark tech that was being moved by plane from Avengers Tower to the Avengers Facility. He talked about how Peter not only stopped him but went out of his way to try and save his life when he (but not Toomes) had noticed his suit was at risk of getting himself killed.

Toomes finished his testimonial by saying "He not only saved my daughter but went out of his way to save my life even after I threatened to kill him and everyone he loved. He is a great kid and unlike Stark he does look out for the little guys like I was. He is more than worthy to be considered one of this world's greatest heroes. I insisted on coming to his defence because it disgusts me that the showboat Beck not only wanted to get a lot of innocent people killed just so he could pretend to be a Superhero but tried to pin his crimes on Peter plus outing him to the public so the vultures can get to him... Let's jsut say that if Beck was here in this courtroom, I don't know if I would be able to keep myself under control."

He was excused and went back with the Prison guards out of the courtroom.

The case against him was pretty slim and only Brad Davis was the only noteworthy witness against him but it was mainly the boy's personal bias and an incident that was not fully Peter's fault as he didn't know what he was using if it was a bit reckless.

Beck was called in and his testimonial was beyond a joke; he was stubbornly sticking to his story even claiming he has the power to magically escape from his holding cell at any time but had too much respect for their world's laws to do so. He dodged every question of the BARF technology (visually looking angry when it was mentioned), his status as an Ex-Stark Employee, the data collected from EDITH or any other holes in his narrative. It only made him look like a lunatic.

In the end the case against Peter ended with exoneration and he was told he was free to go. Peter went out with his Aunt May and went out of the courthouse dodging reporters as they saw Liz and her Mum waving her dad goodbye as he was going back into the prison bus. Peter went up to her and they shared a smile to her; "After my mother and I were blipped back we went to visit dad in Prison... Turns out Dad spent the five years convincing himself that we both just stopped contacting him or coming to visit because he would have to deal with the alternative after the Snap... You should have seen him when he recognised us..." Liz admitted and Peter and May were shocked and said they were sorry about that.

Peter hated to think what Toomes had to go through with that.

Their Counter Suit against Jameson and the Daily Bugle ended up with Jameson having to face a large fin; having to pay compensation and prison time including for his contempt of court.

However Beck's crew including William Ginter Riva had been found and arrested thanks to an investigation, they would be facing trial along with their boss. Beck pretty much gave up on his cover story after that; blaming it on their old boss Tony Stark.

He had a huge tirade in court but while there was some sympathy for his technology being renamed and credit taken by Tony Stark; there was no excusing of his actions. Plus all it did was add perjury to his already long list of charges.

They were all found guilty of their crimes and since it included what was terrorism against other countries in setting up their fake Elemental attacks; they would be spending the rest of their lives in prison. No legacy to be left behind except for being a bunch of conmen; terrorists and charlatans.

Peter however was happy he had the chance to move on from his life after all this but while they were going over what to do with him being an underaged Superhero; he was being deputised by the government along with the other Superheroes of the world.

Plus he and Liz had a mutual interest in wanting to start over after deciding to just remain friends with MJ.

He was now being hailed as hero by the world and now no one cared about who was going to be the next Iron Man or the Next Tony Stark; Peter Parker was Spider-Man and that was fine by the entire world.

**Tried not to make the ending of this too much like my Provoking a Panther's Sister Story I had written.**

**I had this idea of a story Post Endgame: Peter and Cassie meets and she ends up crushing on him. Plus she might be interested in stealing her dad's gear to be Peter's new partner but Scott is overprotective of who he still remembers as the 10 year old he knew before the Snap and this makes Peter not knowing how to take anything about it.**


End file.
